ZoroSanji One Shot Collection
by LunaStories
Summary: Chapter 1 dedicated to Pocky Ichigo. Zoro and Sanji are a happy married couple. On the surface. Problems show themselves as they try to adapt to living together. But all these petty problems are thrown out the window when a disaster strikes. One that endangers Zoro's most loved one, Sanji. Warnings: Zoro/Sanji, language. Rating may go up in future chapters. Collection of One Shots.


**A/N: This is dedicated to Pocky Ichigo :) Thank you for everything! ****Also, it doesn't matter if you guys get a drabble or One Shot, I put all my time and effort into all my stories so don't think you got a lesser story if you get a drabble :)**

**Pairings: Zoro/Sanji**

**Feeling: Fear then Relief**

**Setting: Modern Day Japan**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece :)**

**Warnings: Angst, Zoro/Sanji, Language**

xxxxxx

**Live Without Regrets**

xxxxxx

It was a normal summer day in Japan; birds were chirping, flying down the tidy street that Sanji and Zoro lived on. The trees were starting to yellow, hinting the start of autumn but the scenery was still fairly beautiful. They had gotten married recently and had, of course, decided that they wanted to live together; but as many married couples discover in the first few months, and sometimes even years, living with someone causes many problems that they are not used to.

"Zoro, how many times do I have to fucking tell you to put your teddy fucking bear somewhere else?" Sanji was beyond mad. So many times, he has repeated that no, they could not sleep with that dirty abominable thing that Zoro had 'taken a liking to' during a shopping trip.

Sanji stood at his bedside and glared with a vengeance at the _thing_ that used to be white and was now a disgusting grey dirty slob; mostly due to the fact that Zoro drools on it.

Zoro, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom, walked up to Sanji (With toothbrush still in his mouth) and used both his hands to try and rub the anger out of Sanji's shoulders, which of course did not work.

Sanji did calm down a bit, however, and said in a slightly more flaccid tone "You do know, that I'm tired of sleeping with that dirty thing right?"

Zoro took the toothbrush out to talk and said "I know, I know, but Wadou didn't do anything wrong. I'll clean her later."

Sanji sighed in defeat and waved his hand, dismissing Zoro to go do his own thing, seriously, living in the same house was more trouble than he first thought it would be. While Sanji was clean and proper, Zoro was the opposite and left a mess everywhere he went leaving Sanji with lots of stuff to clean. He seriously felt like a house wife…

"I can't believe he named that thing." mumbled Sanji under his breath as he walked to the kitchen to go cook breakfast.

xxxxxx

Breakfast was a quiet event, one that the only sounds heard were the clinking of glass and chewing.

"Zoro…can you not chew with your mouth open?" Sanji quietly requested, as he couldn't take it anymore and it was ruining his appetite.

"But that's just how I eat." replied Zoro as he continued chewing making very disgusting noises.

"Well, I don't like it. It lacks manners." stated Sanji curtly as he drank a bit of his orange juice, trying to force down the bile that rose in his throat watching Zoro eat.

Zoro was very annoyed now and questioned harshly "You know, you've been on my case a lot lately. It seems that everything I do makes you annoyed."

Sanji tried to resist saying that it does but instead chose to say "Well, it's just the things you do lack refine."

Zoro snorted rudely and Sanji cringed at the noise when he replied "Then why did you marry me?"

The question hung in the air and Sanji seemed to be at a loss as to how to answer. That was equivalent to asking why he loved Zoro and it was just too embarrassing.

Though Sanji was just embarrassed, Zoro took this as offensive and said, slightly hurt that Sanji couldn't answer him "I see, so you don't even know why you married me…then we shouldn't have married in the first place." before getting up and walking to the training room.

Though Zoro mumbled the last part, Sanji still heard it and was very hurt. It wasn't that he didn't love Zoro, of course he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have married him…but he just wished that Zoro would improve his manners.

Sighing as he realized that they had been fighting more and more recently, he finished off his food and grabbed the now empty plates to wash; resolving to take a nice walk outside to clear his head when he was done.

Sanji shouted a quick "I'm going for a walk!" toward the general direction of the training room and when he was certain he heard a grunt in reply, he grabbed his jacket off the hanger on the front door and headed out.

xxxxxx

The training room was fairly big; after all, Sanji wouldn't settle for a smaller house and chose a nice large house with enough space for a whole family. Zoro was currently in this training room, lifting weights and watching the flat screen T.V. he had turned on with a bored expression.

Zoro was trying his best to keep his mind off of a certain blond haired husband of his as he lifted weights and drowned out the voice of the news reporter with his thoughts.

He seriously didn't know what to do with his situation. Sanji seemed annoyed with him no matter what he did, even though he was trying his best to accommodate to Sanji and it was starting to get on his nerves. The constant nagging to be neater, cleaner, ect where starting to get him angry. Before they had gotten married, they still had that spark and cherished every moment they had together like it was going to be their last. Nowadays, he didn't feel that tug at his heart anymore; it was almost, dare he say, _boring_.

An urgent news report broke him out of his thoughts and he listened intently to what the news reporter was saying.

"…Experts have confirmed that a massive earthquake will soon hit Japan. We advise you to stay inside your house and take a position under the sturdiest thing in your house. We repeat, this is a massive earthquake, one of the worst in history and we advise you to hurry and take cover. There is only mere minutes before it will hit." Zoro ignored the rest of what it was saying as he hurriedly grabbed his phone and dialed Sanji's number. Worry swept through him as he heard the "Please leave a message after the beep." and he decided that he would go out himself to find Sanji.

He headed toward the front door, realizing too late that he was in the dining room. He groaned and cursed his sense of direction to the last level of hell before turning around and try to find the entrance again. He didn't make it one step before the whole room seemed to be shaking uncontrollably and he instinctively dived under the dining table seconds before a painting fell on where he had stood.

He panicked as he crouched in the small space under the dining room table. It had started and Sanji was out there, alone.

_To hell with waiting here, it's not that bad. I'll go out there and get Sanji back._ Resolved, he was just about to crawl back out of the table when the earthquake tripled in it's intensity and the wall in front of him crumbled as he heard breaking sounds all around him; mostly the dishes and other similar house ware.

His eyes widened at the destruction unfolding around him and his worry also tripled. If it was this bad in the house, he really didn't want to imagine how much worse it would be for Sanji out there in the open. He decided to screw his own safety and get the fuck out of there to Sanji anyways when the ceiling caved in on him, effectively closing off all sides of the table.

He sat back down in shock and groaned. Shit just got real. The world must REALLY hate him.

But of course, Zoro wasn't one to give up as he proved so by getting to work trying to find any way to get out, and if forced to, he would make his own way.

_Sanji, wait for me._ He set his lips in a tight lipped grimace as he started kicking and doing whatever else he could to the pieces of wall currently blocking him.

xxxxxx

Sanji had been taking a rather relaxing walk down the street when all of a sudden everything seemed to be shaking.

Fuck. That was his first thought. His second was to haul ass out of there and back to his house, but it seemed that fate really hated him since right in front of his fucking path was a man that was about to be crushed by the damn 20 feet Oak tree next to him.

He decided that instead of yelling at the man to get out of the way, it would be much more efficient to charge him like a football player and get him out of the way.

Luckily, because of Sanji's strong legs, he was able to give himself the boost he needed to launch himself full force into the man and narrowly avoided the tree that showered them with a cloud of dust upon falling.

They both groaned and Sanji, realizing that he had pinned the man down in a very awkward position, quickly stood up on his wobbly legs and helped the man up too.

The man looked back and seeing the tree, gave a look of gratitude to Sanji but before he could thank him, Sanji said "Ummm…I don't really think this is the time to be thanking me and stuff because quite frankly, we're not out of danger yet." He pointed to another tree that was currently collapsing not too far from them and the man's eyes widened in horror.

They ran until they were a fair distance from any trees and paused to catch their breath.

"Not really an appropriate time for this but what's your name?" asked Sanji as he panted and looked around warily, everything still shaking like crazy.

"Law. Trafalgar Law." He replied, also in the same state of exhaustion Sanji was in.

"Well, Law, the name's Sanji." Just when Sanji finished saying that, the four story building behind Law suddenly collapsed, and they were in the line of fire.

_Fuck. _Was all Sanji could think as he grabbed Law and tried to protect the man as best as he could. If big things decided to fall on them, then at least he would go down protecting someone else.

Sanji felt an intense pain hit him from behind and heard a Law scream his name before he was swallowed by the darkness.

xxxxxx

It's been a week since the earthquake and Zoro hadn't gotten any sleep at all during the whole week. The house hadn't suffered too much damage; the only place that was in the worst state was the dining room where the roof had caved in but other than that, the rest of the roof and walls were in good condition.

The city, no, the whole country was in a state of panic; everyone wanting to assure their loved ones were safe. The citizens had been directed to file a missing persons report to any police officer they encountered so Zoro had filed one for Sanji.

Sometimes, he would imagine all the things that could have happened to Sanji and none of them were good. He never believed in god or anything else except himself for that matter, but he prayed with vigor he didn't think he had for Sanji's safety. He immensely regretted that the last time he spoke to Sanji, it had been an argument.

The police had mounted a T.V. in the middle of the town square, one that would tell them about any new developments in finding their loved ones.

Every day, he watched the news that announced which people were dead; every day, hoping that Sanji was not on the list. The mental strain was putting him on edge and he seriously needed sleep.

It was the eight day when as usual, Zoro walked to the square, haggard and tired. It was also then that the he heard the news that determined Sanji's fate.

"…the body of Sanji has been found." Zoro drowned out the rest as he stared at the picture depicted on the T.V. Though they had covered the corpse with a cloth, he could still see Sanji's blond hair and curly eyebrow. Anguish swept through him as he cried out in pain, unashamed and not caring that he was crying.

The other people gathered there looked at him with sympathy, understanding that the person on the screen must have been someone he knew.

Some of the people even walked up to him and patted his back to try and comfort him but Zoro didn't even register the soothing words and comforting pats. All he knew was that Sanji was dead. There was so many things he still wanted to do with him, so many things left unsaid but now…he wouldn't be able to do those things anymore.

He numbly walked to his house, miraculously not getting lost, and one could say he got the shock of his life when he opened his front door.

There, sitting on the couch in all his bare-chested glory was Sanji. He blinked…and blinked again before deciding that this was too good to be true and that it must be Sanji's ghost here to bid him farewell. Or the shock had messed with his mind and he was hallucinating. It must be the latter since life hated him and it must want to add crazy to the list of things life wanted to do to him.

He slowly walked toward Sanji and noticed another man next to him but ignored him to stare at Sanji.

Sanji, who had been looking down so that Law could tend to his head wounds, looked up when he felt Zoro's presence. He immediately put his guard up because the look on Zoro's face was as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?" asked Sanji, as he furrowed his eyebrows and reached a hand up to stroke Zoro's cheek.

"You're dead." said Zoro as he grabbed Sanji's hand before it could reach his cheek.

Sanji raised a brow in confusion as to whether that was a threat or a statement. "Errr…no. I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"But you're dead." murmured Zoro as he leaned down to kiss Sanji.

Sanji kissed him back before pushing him away, still confused about everything.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." replied Sanji.

Zoro's eyes widened as he finally realized that Sanji was actually alive since he could touch him. Or he was dead too. Considering how much life hated him, it wouldn't be a surprise if it was the latter…

Zoro snapped out of his daze when Sanji pinched him on the hand, reminding him that he still had yet to answer him.

"The news just announced you were dead. That they had found the corpse and everything."

"WHAT?" Both Law and Zoro flinched at the high pitched shriek and tried to calm him down.

Once Sanji was noticeably calmer, he said "Oh fuck, I'm dead. Literally."

Zoro chuckled, finding all this amusing now that Sanji really wasn't dead. "Yeah, well you'll have to go to the police station and prove them wrong."

"That I will do." replied Sanji as Zoro finally noticed Law.

"Who's this?" asked Zoro, a little annoyed that the man was sitting so near Sanji. He scrutinized the man and saw that he was actually quite good looking, if not a little ruffled from all the grime on him undoubtedly an aftermath of the earthquake.

"Oh, this is Law, I saved him from being crushed by a tree and he saved me in return." Sanji noticed Zoro's confused stare and sighed as he continued explaining.

"Well, a building fell on us but luckily the rubble created a space around us so we didn't get crushed though it was a bit cramped. I was hit on the head and became unconscious but Law here," He smiled at Law which caused Zoro to glare at the man jealously. "He's apparently a doctor in training so he tended to my wounds using my shirt and got us out of there."

"But why did it take you a week…?" asked Zoro as Law saw his glare and matched it with one of his own.

Oblivious to the glare fest the two were having Sanji continued explaining in a cheerful voice. "Law got us out, though it took him a day or so to do that and the rest of the time I was at his house."

"You what?" Zoro growled as he did not like the fact that Sanji had stayed at some other man's house for six days.

"Law said he had all the equipment to treat me at his house, which luckily wasn't affected much by the earthquake, so I stayed there for a while to heal." Sanji replied, not sure why Zoro was angry.

"Well, when my _husband_ goes off and stays at another man's house of course I would be annoyed." growled Zoro as he glared at Law but this time Law didn't meet his glare and was instead staring in slight shock at Sanji.

"You're…married…?" asked Law quietly as if he could not believe it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn…" murmured Law under his breath so that Sanji didn't hear.

Zoro sat down on the other side of Sanji, put an arm around his shoulders, and smirked smugly at Law.

But Zoro was sorely mistaken if he thought that Law would give up just like that.

"Well, that doesn't matter; it will make things more excited." Law smirked as he laced his fingers with Sanji's and held his hand.

Sanji looked at Zoro then Law, confused as to why there was a sudden tension in the air; then it all clicked and he realized that Zoro was _jealous_.

Sanji decided that he would use the situation to his advantage somehow and make Zoro finally learn some manners, of course, by using jealousy and provoking him.

Sanji smirked as he used one hand to lift Zoro's arm off of him and faced Law, earning a look of surprise from Zoro.

"So, Law, about that date you wanted to go to…"

_fin_

**A/N: ARGH! I tried my best but I still think there was something wrong with it! If you guys have any constructive reviews that can help me improve it would be greatly appreciated! For any questions you might have, the corpse was Duval. Sanji is still bare-chested because Law said it would be better to treat him that way though he was just being a pervert xD Please ask me if you didn't understand something! **

**So this will be the last chapter I write before I go on my one week vacation. I will not be back for a week so please try to be patient and wait until then. **

**I actually might make you guys wait longer than a week because I need to lie low for a while due to the fact that my family does not approve of me writing. Did I mention that my asshole father's half of the family are homophobes? I seriously want to live pass 15 so I'll be gone for some time! I don't even know if I'll be able to continue writing but I won't give up! **

**I'm gonna go poof for a while until things cool down with my family…*Sigh* I'm an atheist but I pray to whoever it is up there that I will be back. I can't guarantee anything…but I will fight for my freedom to write. Goodbye dear readers, and I'll be back soon…hopefully.**

**Thank you Pocky for everything! I hope this chapter met your criteria! **

**I will be back! *Cough* Terminator *Cough* xD**

**If I don't survive my family's wrath then just remember that I will always love you guys! Sayonara!**

**~Luna**


End file.
